1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a well co-plane card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Pat. Issued No. 201120472638.7 issued to HONGZE Incorporated. on Aug. 1, 2012, discloses a card edge connector, which includes a lengthwise insulating housing, a plurality of terminals fixed to the housing. The terminals are set in two rows, one row of the terminals are insert-molding into the housing to realize a miniaturization of the card edge connector. During soldering the terminals onto the PCB, the housing may be distort, and the co-plane of the soldering portions may be influenced.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.